tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Divo
Divo is a RED Heavy TF2 Freak created by YouTube user iStorm Entertainment. His theme is Mad Max: Fury Road - Immortan's Citadel. His battle theme is Super Mario 64 Soundtrack - Metallic Mario. Origin Divo was once a normal RED Heavy named Louis Campbell, ''who went to Inkopolis one day, studying the lives of Inklings and their rivals the octarians. He met Marie, Callie’s sister, and formed a special bond with her. He became so close to her that one day, an organization by the name of ''Unum Oculum captured him and drugged him. Marie was immediately heartbroken that she kept weeping and praying that he would be alright. Meanwhile, the RED Heavy was being persuaded by Dr. Baron that the Inklings were just messing with him, including Marie. This was definitely not true but tragically, Dr. Baron’s agents injected a serum on him that made him believe anything that Dr. Baron would say. This influenced him to become his second-in-command agent named Divo; a ruthless, mean, and manipulative agent of Unum Oculum that would get anything done right away under the orders of Dr. Baron. One day, Divo was sent on a mission to steal the legendary Zapfish from Inkopolis to harvest its energy to power up the main technology core of the organization’s headquarters located somewhere unknown. Marie saw him and was immediately happy. But Divo did not recognize Marie and went to hurt her relentlessly, focusing on stealing the Zapfish and return to headquarters. Marie felt the pain Divo caused her and was heartbroken, so she started to tear up so much that she cried. She was mad at him and did not want to see him again but deep down, she was scared that Unum Oculum successfully brainwashed her beloved, her hero, her reason of being alive, into a maniacal bully and agent of an organization so evil that they stay true to their wicked nature. Appearance & Personality Divo is a RED Heavy who wears the Nanobalaclava, the Purity Fist, the Immobile Suit, the Deus Specs and the Juggernaut Drawers. Divo is a dangerous agent of Unum Oculum, headed by Dr. Baron, who attacks, bullies, and simply mocks most of the freaks if the TF2 Freak world. He is manipulative, dangerous, intelligent, mean and overall cruel. Powers and Abilities Divo’s main power is Time Manipulation who is able to stop it, rewind it, slow it down, etcetera. He can also warp energy into many different forms, even psychological forms. Somehow, he possesses enhanced strength and durability. Time Stopping: Divo uses his helmet to stop time whenever he snaps his fingers. Energy Generation: He creates any energy to help him win a fight with an opponent or victim. Strength Combat: He uses his fighting skills very seriously. Time Theft: Steals everybody else’s time so he can keep going with his infamous goals or acts of mischief. Faults and Weaknesses * Divo is very hurt and weak whenever he touches Australium by accident or is blasted with Australium-based energy to weaken his muscles. * He gets weakened by nothing else than Australium. At first, he will think it makes him stronger but to a surprising twist, it actually decreases his strength. Trivia * Divo is a made-up name that sounds exactly similar to Deebo (from the Friday movies), and D.Va (a character from Blizzard Entertainment’s Overwatch.) * Divo is considered the secondary antagonist of the YouTube series Rebellion Front , making Dr. Baron the main antagonist. Category:Heavies Category:Intellectuals Category:Butchers Category:Berserkers Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Concepts made EeveeBoi87